Tactics Oneshots
by goldxchocobox
Summary: Some Haruka X Kantarou oneshots! boyxboy, no like no read! Some are dark.
1. Jealousy And Selfishness

**Jealousy and Selfishness**

By: **GoldxChocobox**

Shounen Ai, **Kantarou X Haruka**, fluffiness~

I was always jealous of him. Not only was he my master, he held a higher level of spiritual power then I. His features were very unique considering he's human. His skin was a very pale-white pigment, with thin silver hair, that lies messily on his head. His eyes are what I envy the most. They were large, with irises a bright shade of red. They were always shining, reflecting numerous shapes and colors. Sometimes, when my master isn't paying much attention to the world around him, I'll continuously stare into them.

"Haruka." I turned to see my master looking up at me. His stature was short, but his kindness stood above all of the tall people in the world, including myself. I looked down at him more directly, a silent gesture that I was listening, paying close attention.

"Haruka…I want you to," I passed him a strange glance as he paused, "kiss me it's an order!" I looked at him in shock; I never thought I would hear that from him. Then, I observed as he burst into tears, glistening as they streamed down his face,

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Forget I said anything! You don't have to do anything you don't want to." He sobbed; I reached out and grasped his forearm, preventing his escape to his study. This was another factor I was jealous of, how adorable he looked when he cried. I turned him gently so he faced me. Taking my thumb to his face, I slowly removed all the salty warm liquid from his cherry cheeks. I loved him, even if I'm envious of him. I gently took a hold of his small wrists, placing my lips onto his soft pink ones. Closing my eyes, I only received a mere glance of his eyes, which were wide in bewilderment, shock. Then, when I was sure I hard a firm hold, I gently licked his lips. It was a silent gesture, asking him to part them for me. When my master did so, I explored his mouth, making sure he didn't give any signs of discomfort. Once I released I examined his face, it was coated in a red blush, wearing a face of absolute admiration.

"Ha…Haruka…" He stuttered, looking dreamily content. I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him extremely close,

"Don't speak. I know what you're thinking." I said softly, I placed a soft kiss on his forehead, "this was my choice. It's my choice to accept you as mine."

I love this one a lot, Kantarou's so cute! w


	2. The Game warning dark

**The Game**

By: **GoldxChocobox**

Shounen Ai, Fluff, **Haruka X Kantarou**

It was the most important game. The game was always started by the same dark man, each time, Raikou. His game: survival of the fittest. The victims for this time? The oniqui tengu and Ichinomiya, the exorcist. His methods for this game are preternatural, not what one would normally use. Kantarou Ichinomiya was only good at exorcising, and using his wits to solve situations. The oniqui tengu named Haruka, was great at fighting and was indeed powerful. However, when Kantarou decided to try a bravado (a display of courage), he lunged towards him, throwing a sutra at him. Raikou unfortunately had great resilience, and recovered quickly. He stabbed his long thin sword through Kantarou's stomach. Haruka, screamed in anguish as he threw his staff in a repeating motion at him until he backed off. Haruka held his limp master's body close to him, begging for him to hold on and to stay with him. A cry of complete defeat erupted from his, as the bemoan took place, weeping and grieving as his young master grew very cold and still. It was the most important game...and Raikou won.

Sad...geez, what's wrong with me?

By the way...you lost the game.


	3. Someone to Blame warning dark

**Someone to Blame**

By: **GoldxChocobox**

Shounen Ai, boyxboy, fluffiness, Kant**arou X Haruka** (suggested)

The two groups of teens came together to conjoin their forces. Their target was a sophomore by the name of Kantarou. He was much too smart and he made all the upperclassmen look stupid, causing the teachers to give more homework. If they could abrogate, erase him from the school, the problem would be solved. They cornered him at his bus stop, beating on him while restraining him to keep him from running away...fleeing. The bravest kid raised a gun, pointing it at the younger teen's head,

"Our only volitive, wish is to end long term homework assignments...therefore we must delete the cause." As he set his finger on the trigger, Kantarou's eyes widened in fear. He squeezed his eyes shut as the bullet was shot, but cracked open an eye to see one of the group members in front of him. He had taken the shot,

"Why must everyone...blame...someone..." He gasped before he collapsed. Kantarou was shocked, his shaky legs gave in, allowing him to fall to the ground in a crumpled heap. The police officials quickly arrived hospitalizing the wounded member, arresting the rest. A few days later, Kantarou received a mandate in the mail, showing that the older teen that protected had died. He couldn't help but weep, for his life had been spared.

Yeah, this one was supposed to sound strange and have a weird set up.


	4. My Biggest Fear

**My Biggest Fear**

By: **GoldxChocobox**

Suggested **Kantarou X Haruka**, one-sided **Raikou X Kantarou**

My biggest fear...is a man known as Raikou. His features were black slick hair, with menacing dark, cold eyes. Those vigilant, demon-like eyes that stare down at me, I was his prey. Even my bright red eyes looked innocent in comparison to his normal pigmented eyes. He held the appearance of any ordinary man, but wore a heartless aura. I, holding a strange appearance due to albinism, looked very strange, however, my aura is spiritual and kind. He worked in completely for evil doings, cutting down his enemies with his blade. Raikou wanted to annihilate me after I rejected him, utterly destroy my existence. Many times I have touched the fingers of death, then immediately yanked away by the one I love, Haruka. Haruka, my dearest friend, I'll admit my cowardly actions, I have fled from him numerous times. Whenever I know he's close, I grow fearful. His malevolent aura is easy to detect. I know that one dark day, I'll have to confront him alone, without my precious Haruka. I already know the outcome of the confrontation, on that dark day, I know I might die.

Kind of gloomy...I need happier fics DX

I always had the one-sided Raikou thing in my head ever since I helped write "Target".


	5. Myths and Sparkly Things

**Myths and Sparkly Things**

By: **GoldxChocobox**

Shounen Ai, **HarukaXKantarou** fluffiness~

"Youkai and humans can never bond together….it is a bridge that can not be crossed."

Even though he knew this statement, he knew it was true, he did not believe it. He released Haruka, because he admired him, he wanted to become friends with him. Now, that he learned about Haruka's real personality, he yearned for something more. He wanted to know Haruka more closely; he had a desire for his smile, his body, his love…Kantarou, was too kind. If he wanted to, with a few words, he could force Haruka to do anything. However, he could never and would never commit such a horrible act towards Haruka.

He looked up at the sky, it was bright outside. Kantarou was seated in his study. He wished he could lay out with Haruka on the roof, watching the sky, absorbing the sun's warmth. Instead, he was stuck inside. He sighed to himself; he had actually finished a manuscript for Reiko, indicating that he was feeling down. He entered the kitchen taking a cup of tea.

Once it was later in the day, he exited the house, climbing onto the roof. As he suspected, Haruka was resting on the roof, taking in the sunset.

"The sky is really pretty, isn't it Haruka?" He asked with a smile, taking a seat beside him. Haruka nodded silently, glancing over at him. Kantarou's eyes seemed to glow and sparkle in the lowered sun. His crimson eyes reflected the colors, making them appear even more beautiful. Kantarou then noticed that Haruka was staring intently into his eyes; a soft redness coated his cheeks as he asked,

"What are you staring at me for?" He was a little surprised when Haruka moved closer to him.

"Your eyes. They're the most important part of my collection." Haruka said blankly, referring to his collection of sparkling objects, Haruka then held his chin as he observed them more closely.

"Really?" Kantarou asked, pleasantly surprised. Most people downed him because of his unnatural eye color. He smiled, the statement that Haruka had just made created an extreme happiness on his heart, allowing the heavy weight that had been placed on it earlier dissolve away.

"I don't lie." He said in response. His coal, dark eye stared into Kantarou's, but not coldly. Haruka moved his position so that he was directly in front of his master. What happened next was a blur to Kantarou. Suddenly, Haruka was extremely close, peering warmly and deeply into his eyes. He felt something warm on hi slips and the heartbeat vibrating from Haruka's body. His eyes grew wide when he learned what was occurring, but they softened quickly.

The sun was beneath the sky; it was cloudy and disgusting now. The setting was nothing romantic,

"You can't even see the stars out," Kantarou sighed, "I guess it's true…it is a bridge that can't be crossed." He said with a tone of sadness.

"Kantarou…"

"What is it?"

"Don't believe such silly myths," Haruka said passing him a serious glance, taking the smaller hand, "don't let anything change your heart." Kantarou blushed and smiled,

"Hai."

I like this one shot a lot…especially the title. (: This is probably my favorite one-shot!

Vocabulary:

"Hai" means "Yes"


End file.
